Thomas's All New Animated Series (Julian Bernardino's Style) Six Preview Clips.
Here are the six preview clips of Thomas's All New Animated Series. Characters * Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine * Cookie - Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) * LacMac - Tommy (from Tickety Toc) * Betina - Talullah (from Tickety Toc) * Flips - Tinkerbell (from Peter Pan) * The Great Rigatoni - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) * Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) * Inspector Grub - Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Grub's Girlfriend - Breezie (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * and more Transcript Tommy Napping Part 1 *Tallulah: Tinkerbell says it's time for the next event, the lifting wonder and cheeky, Tommy! *Tommy: Alright, let's see if me lift this weight. (grabs onto the two poles, and carefully lifts them up in the air, but nearly trips over, and finally manages to lift the weights, only to prove that he is strong as the audience cheers) *Bowser Koopa: That's me Tommy. That's me boy. (Tommy cheers and winks emotionally until Devious Diesel cracks his whip and takes him away. Devious Diesel puts him in a cage with Theodore Tugboat, who has performed well too. Devious Diesel spins the cage round and round, causing Tommy to spin around poor Tommy, feeling sad) *Tommy: Tommy... ...so... sad. *Tallulah: Poor Tommy. He feels so good... ...and funny... that people love him. This makes so mad. If only the people knew how he was treated, how we're treated, but we wish there was a way out of here. Tommy Napping Part 2 *Thomas: Well, you aren't doing a very job. Tommy is a puppet, who loves Tallulah. (shunts some freight cars around the yard) *Devious Diesel: Good! Now, the amazing Tommy will toss you some pins high up into the sky, and you put your wait for them, catch them, and then juggle. (Thomas, feeling pleased and cheeky, blows his whistle) No, no, no! You've done it all wrong! You're supposed to catch the pins and juggle. (the pins fall on Devious Diesel's head, forcing him to lie on the ground, and rubbing his head) I believe that Bowser Koopa's gonna hear about it. *Thomas: Oh, would you like at the time? (leaves, but is stopped by Devious Diesel) *Devious Diesel: And just where do you think you're going? Are you trying to escape me? Why not do the tricks and maybe we'll feed you? *Thomas: Oh, thanks anyway. I had a big lunch. (burps, and leaves. Just as Devious Diesel is ready to stop him, Bowser Koopa appears) *Devious Diesel: Stop! Tommy Napping Part 3 *Thomas: (after Scar throws Thomas in with Tallulah) Oh, thank you, you're too kind. (Tommy gulps) *Bowser Koopa: Tommy, you are my superstar! The Great Bowser Koopa now has power and respect! No longer, a villainous thief, or a sorcerer, or viking, or one buisness man like me. So Tommy, what shall I get you, a little more bread and water? *Tommy: Tommy want free! *Bowser Koopa: Free? Free?! I made ya famous! I give ye a place to live, food to eat, and whit do I get in return? *Theodore Tugboat: Oh, uh, Mr. Father, sir, please, Tommy didn't mean anything like that. *Bowser Koopa: Oh, so ya want a ticket to the Jail too, huh?! *Theodore Tugboat: Oh, whatever next?! Who likes to kid on? *Bowser Koopa: (laughs evilly) Pull up the anchor! We're taking off! *Theodore Tugboat: Now whatever will we do? Now whatever will we do?! *Thomas: I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll get out of here, that's what we'll do. *Theodore Tugboat: Yes, but how? Bowser Koopa knows our tricks, Thomas. (the camera focuses on the cages) *Tallulah: I'm sure we'll try! *Thomas: Who does he think is? Who does he think we are? Locked up in cages like animals?! *Tommy: Me is not animal. (cries in Mama Luigi's voice from The Gopher Bash) *Bowser Koopa: Oh, why do ya whine, Tommy? Yer the greastest, an' funniest, we mak a great team. We're rich and famous, or should I say, I'm a least rich, and yer famous? (laughs) I crack meself up. *(Devious Diesel walks up back to the cages and leaves, only to find that Thomas is puzzled and brave, Tallulah is grumpy and angry, Theodore Tugboat is very upset, Tommy is scared, and Tinkerbell is frightened) *Ten Cents: Oh, forget it. We can't go anywhere. Come on, Tommy, let's not practice our new act. *Tallulah: New act? What's that supposed to be? *Theodore Tugboat: Okay, Tommy, how about a pussy cat? (Tommy obeys and makes a pussycat) *Thomas: Wow. It's a very good trick. Not bad. Too bad it's clear to see that the bar is fake, though. *Theodore Tugboat: Fake?! Of course not, Thomas! This is cast iron steel! (Thomas tries to break the steal, but is not strong enough) *Tommy: Tommy strong. *Thomas: What did he say? *Thomas and Tallulah: Tommy's strong?! *Thomas: Okay, Tommy! See that bar?! Now bend it, so you can break free! (Tommy grabs the poles, and pushes them hard. Tinkerbell goes up toward the camera to play tricks) *Tallulah: Great idea, Tinkerbell! *Thomas: I believe that Bowser Koopa is the only one, who is going to see Tinkerbell, right? *Theodore Tugboat: You've got that right. *Thomas: Fair enough. (Tommy breaks free and opens the next cages) *Tommy: Guess what? You can't catch us, You can't catch us! *Bowser Koopa: Hey, Devious Diesel, get over and check on the prisoners, and get that stupid fairy away from that camera. *Thomas: I'll wait with Tinkerbell. You all go ahead. (Theodore Tugboat flees, Tallulah escapes, and Tommy runs away. Thomas turns to Devious Diesel, who comes to a halt in front of him) *Devious Diesel: Now tell me, what have you done with Tommy? *Thomas: Oh, it is the craziest thing, right?! He's been Tommy napped! (Devious Diesel growls, and tries to attack Thomas, using a red lightsaber, but is disracted by Tinkerbell, who dodges his moves, and leads him into the cage. Thomas spins Devious Diesel round and round until Devious Diesel is sick. Father is furious when Thomas, Tallulah, Theodore Tugboat, Tallulah, and Tinkerbell run away, screaming and escaping the circus) Theodore Tugboat, what is that?! *Theodore Tugboat: Oh, this? This is my automatic laser pen. It even works on steal food. *Thomas: (as he, Theodore Tugboat, Tallulah, Tommy, and Tinkerbell stop) I like to make a humongous exit. (grabs the laser pen, and at the touch of a button, springs out an intense of light to show a glowing blade, which cuts through the circus entrance, and switches it off, as the circus part falls off the front) *Bowser Koopa: Whar is me star?! Wha took ma Tommy?!! *Devious Diesel: I believe that Thomas has let them escape, boss!! *Bowser Koopa: NO-ONE WILL ESCAPE THE GREAT FATHER!!!!!! (Thomas and the others look down) *Thomas: Jump! (a Goofy holler is heard when Thomas, Theodore Tugboat, Tallulah, Tommy, and Tinkerbell jump off the circus unharmed and land into the ground) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! No Parking *(Thomas walks to a siding to take a rest and sighs) *Thomas: Now, Theodore Tugboat, there's no reason to worry. It's a big city, we'll blind right in. Beside, we haven't done anything wrong. *(Tinkerbell notices some toy and hugs into him) *Tinkerbell: Oh, my toys! I thought I'd lost you, but I'm alive! *Theodore Tugboat: We haven't done anything wrong?! Try telling to that the man with the nice siren if you ask me! I shall do what I should have done a long time ago. I'll tell Tommy about science fiction. Come on, Tommy. Let's go! *Tallulah: Why did we even take him with us?! *Thomas: Oh, come on, Tallulah. He means well. *Tinkerbell: Yeah. *Tallulah: Not now, Tinkerbell. *Thomas: He's just a litter jittery right of what will be in a fugitive and all. I'm sure of that. The Big Date Part 1 *(Later, Tallulah pick a drill, and puts into the hole in the floor) *Tallulah: What are you doing with that?! *Theodore Tugboat: You never know when you need to cook something a little special! *(Theodore Tugboat makes a telescope to put inside) *Theodore Tugboat: Ta-da! *Thomas: Theodore Tugboat, this is the best invention you've made, since sliced bread. *Theodore Tugboat: Thanks. Not bad, huh? *(Tallulah looks through the telescope) *Tallulah: No wonder D'Argo has no friends. His home is a mess. *(looks around and sees Dr. Robotnik coming home) *Tallulah: You have to see this. *(Thomas looks through the telescope) *Thomas: Hey, Dr. Robotnik's home. *Tallulah: But look what he's carrying. *(Thomas looks in the telescope to find Dr. Robotnik with some flowers) *Thomas: Enchanting. Flowers? *Tallulah: I think Dr. Robotnik has a date! *Tommy: Let me see that! No-one would date Dr. Robotnik. I bet it's just employing. The Big Date Part 2 *Tallulah: Okay, Tinkerbell, you can join too. *(Later, as they arrive downstairs, Tallulah sees Dr. Robotnik coming, and the three duck below. Having brought out the food, which is black and hot, Dr. Robotnik places it on the table. When Breezie takes one, her mouth starts to burn. Dr. Robotnik tries to open a bottle, but lets the top go off, and hits Breezie's face) *Breezie: What's happened to my face? Have you broken it again? Shall I go fix it again? *Dr. Robotnik: Sure. *(Breezie goes into the toilet to fix her face) Category:Julian Bernardino